3 dias despues
by Link no Sou
Summary: Un poema de Light a L con varios de sus sentimientos revelados y sus emociones mientras recuerda lo acontecido desde el 31 de octubre hasta el 3 de noviembre. Yaoi


_**3 días después**_

_**Dulce olor a fresas que te adorna  
Adorada y dulce esencia que me enamora**_

¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte ni un momento?  
¿Por qué siento que si volteo te iras de mi lado para siempre?

Este dolor en el pecho, esta sensación que me hace desear morir y a la vez me hace desearte cada día más.

Ya sabía, ya sabia que era tu cumpleaños, ya sabia que no te gustaba, lo sabia, lo sabia todo.

¿Cómo me entere?

Yo no busque saberlo, el simplemente me lo dijo, me pidió que te hiciera feliz, no entiendo, no logro entender por que la petición.

Ah, estas llorando.

_**Tu blanca piel  
Tus labios con sabor a dulce  
Ese mar de tu mirada  
en el que deseo ahogarme**_

No sabes cuanto había deseado el poder besarte, no sabes cuanto había deseado verte así, tan bello, tan delicado y tan necesitado de amor.

No me importa que pienses que soy aquel que es tu jurado enemigo, para mi tu eres mi mas importante amigo.

Y quiero que sea algo mas, no te opones pero tampoco me correspondes.

¿Acaso en verdad no me quieres?

¿Acaso en verdad te he lastimado?

Quiero salvarte de ese dolor.

Quiero verte sonreír.

Quiero saber todo de ti.

Quiero que sepas todo de mí.

_**Ah, mi corazón es cálido  
¿O acaso será que  
tú me has dado ya tu corazón?**_

Mas, ahora lo se, se que debo hacer esto, mas no puedo.

No puedo siquiera el pensar en una vida sin ti.  
No puedo concebir el no poder verte.  
No lograría vivir sin tu piel.

Tú eres mi adicción y perdición.

Por favor, dime que tengo que hacer.

_**Sálvame,  
no me mires**_

¿Por qué eres tan bello?  
¿Por qué todo de ti me sigue fascinando?

Solo tú logras que mis pensamientos no tengan coherencia.  
Solo tú logras que no sepa que hacer pese a que debo de hacerlo.

_**Ódiame,  
no me dejes**_

No me beses.  
No me digas que me amas.  
No me lo digas aquí.

¿Por qué?  
Oh, lluvia, ¿Por qué develas el estado de mi alma y corazón?

No lo quiero hacer, debo hacerlo, algo me lleva a hacerlo, pero esto que siento me esta matando, me esta matando, el verte, el sentirte, el oír mi nombre salir de tus labios en cada suspiro.

¿Es acaso un pecado que sienta esto por ti?

¿Es acaso un error que nos hayamos conocido?

O solamente ha sido el destino.

_**Mátame,  
sonríeme,**_

No entiendes, no te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo suplico.

Sonríe, sonríe y hazme fallar.

Hazme delirar aun más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

¿Por qué no presionas el cuchillo?

¿Qué no quieres ver mi sangre caer?

¿Por qué lloras implorando por mí?

¿Por qué sufres rogando que no me pase nada?

¿Por qué me miras con ese rostro tan dolido que me hace sentir la peor basura del mundo?

Vete, lárgate, déjame.

Déjame morir.

_**No me detengas,  
no te puedo hacer daño  
No me detengas,  
te quiero romper en pedazos**_

No entiendes la razón de mi sufrir.  
¿Crees que lo creo?

Lo entiendes mejor que nadie, lo entendiste desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Si, era el destino

Y aun así quisimos retarlo

Pero, ah, mira, es tan cruel que ni siquiera nos dejo amarnos

No, no vayas ahí, ignora, ignora todo y solo mírame a mi

Por favor, solo déjame sentirte, sentirme un momento mas…ignorar a los demás e ignorar que no te veré más.

_**No me entienden  
debo hacerlo  
entiendan  
aléjense de nosotros**_

¿Qué quieres que haga?

No caigas.  
No desaparezcas.  
No me mires de esa manera.  
No, no te aferres a mí.

Lagrimas no salgan, corazón no te detengas, ¿Qué es esto que siento?

_**Se que te he hecho daño,  
se que te he lastimado**_

Te lastime.  
Te partí en pedazos y tú lo permitiste.  
Te rompí el corazón, hice añicos tus deseos

Y…  
¿Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta?

Que lo hayas permitido.

Te odio como no te imaginas y a la vez te necesito como nadie en el mundo.  
Me has sonreído, no hagas eso, no lo hagas, no tengo más opción.

_**Gracias, me has hecho entender tantas cosas,  
gracias, por ti puedo descansar  
gracias…por hacerme saber que soy lo peor del mundo  
y por mostrarme que tu solo querías ser feliz**_

Lagrimas que caen por mis ojos.  
Mi corazón rompiéndose cada segundo.  
Necesitándote como al aire.  
Rogando por que abras los ojos.

Están preocupados, jamás me habían oído así.  
Mas no entienden, no entienden que sin ti no soy nada

Soy una basura.  
Soy una escoria.  
¿Cómo pudiste amarme?

Sabias que era mentira  
Sabias que así terminarías  
Ambos lo sabíamos

Yo mejor que nadie

Siempre temía perderte

Y yo termine destruyéndote…

Ahora estoy aquí, viéndote, deseando que alguien me despierte, más algo en mí reacciona.

Te mate

Te destruí, eso deseaba.  
No puedo sufrir, debo seguir.  
Te odio, y te odiare por siempre

Eras mi más grande estorbo, mi muro más alto

Destruí tu alma, la pisotee, y no me arrepiento

Así era, tú eres alguien que se opuso a mí

Si, todo fue tal y como lo planee

Me acerco a ti.

Declarare mi victoria frente a todos y frente a ti sin que nadie sepa.

Más…

_**La diosa de la victoria me corona  
sabia que no podía perder  
me deshice de ti**_

_**No hay más razón para llorar, no tengo más necesidad**_

_**Al fin lo logre  
odiarte y destruirte  
pisotearte y ganarte  
Mas sin embargo,  
Te amo como jamás volveré a amar**_

_**Y esta parte que te ama  
Murió contigo y encontró la felicidad.**_

Te amare por siempre…Elle Lawliet.

* * *

_-Light, el vuelo sale en 30 minutos_

_-Ah, si ya voy padre_—Se limpio las lagrimas, se levanto y sonrió

_-¿paso algo? Hacia mucho que no sonreías así_

_-Es que…_

El joven Yagami no pudo terminar la frase, a lo lejos una chica rubia los llamaba, el señor Yagami corrió a alcanzarla mientras Light apagaba su PC portátil y susurraba al viento…

_Feliz cumpleaños…Elle_

* * *

No me maten, va enserio, no me maten

Espero les haya gustado el fic, el poema es de mi completa autoría XD!!!

Y va con dedicatoria para mi L-chan!!!

Y para Elle Lawliet, snif, descansa en paz. HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!!! Light aun no te olvida!


End file.
